TIME without tears
by yellow muffy
Summary: Lo más difícil no había sido el tener muy pocas cosas que recordar, ni mucho menos juntar las pocas piezas y formar una figura aceptable con ellas. Sino tener que soportar la pérdida de lo único valioso en su vida y tener que marcharse con la mirada baja sin poder olvidar su verdadera naturaleza: La de un monstruo. Pero la vida no siempre es tan cruel como parece.


¡Ohayo Minna! De nuevo Muffy regresa de sus cenizas para traer un nuevo fic en ésta sección, sin aceptar reclamos de ningún tipo por la pareja principal XD Y nuevamente probando lo poco creativa que soy con los títulos y resúmenes kukuku ¿Alguien puede adivinar a qué banda pertenece la canción del título? ¡No se vale googlearlo!

Recuerden siempre que yo sólo soy una autora aburrida y triste que necesita una chispa de emoción en su vida y por eso se la pasa inventando historias en su tiempo libre. Así que, como ya saben, éste fanfiction fue creado sin ningún fin de lucro. Todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y anexos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0 **

**[LIBERTAD]**

Lo primero que recordaba era la sensación de flotar en un líquido extraño y, al haber abierto los ojos, tener la noción de encontrarse dentro un enorme contenedor al cual ingresaban algunos cables por la parte superior y se colaban por el líquido hasta llegar a su cuerpo e incrustarse en su piel.

Parpadeó un par de veces y estiró los dedos para comprobar la movilidad que tenían. Posándolos finalmente sobre el cristal que le apresaba ejerciendo cierta presión sobre la pared hasta que ésta se hizo añicos, provocando el flujo de líquido por toda la habitación y por lo tanto, su caída sobre una superficie húmeda y repleta de pequeños trozos de vidrio. Su cabeza dolía y los recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente sin crear ningún patrón en específico, era como saberlo todo y a la vez nada. Lo único que sí tenía claro era el sonido de una voz grave susurrando su nombre: Orochimaru.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, contemplando la extrema palidez de su piel y cómo esta volvía a cerrarse después de sufrir una laceración o corte, dejando como única evidencia de la herida unos finos hilos de sangre. Volvió a posar sus palmas contra el suelo, esta vez absorto en la imagen que le devolvía el reflejo de uno de los charcos de agua. Unos ojos afilados de color amarillo, brillantes como el ámbar, le devolvían la mirada, mientras unas espesas y largas cortinas de hebras azabaches enmarcaban su pálido rostro de finas facciones.

Se levantó sin cuidado del suelo sintiendo cierto picor en su garganta y un deseo instintivo que le pedía que saliera de ese cuarto, como si más allá de esa puerta hubiera algo que él deseara más que nada en el mundo. Caminó acercándose hasta la única salida que había, aumentando la sensación en su garganta con cada paso que daba, intensificándose hasta convertirse en un ardor casi insoportable.

Y cuando al fin salió de aquel cuarto, una cegadora luz blanca le recibió. Largos pasillos que normalmente debieron ser de un inmaculado blanco seguían frente a su mirada, todos con innumerables cuerpos apilados en el suelo y con manchas carmesí en sus paredes. Quiso retroceder y volver a su sueño eterno, pero el escozor en su garganta se lo impidió y por un momento lo olvidó todo. Lo único que permaneció en su mente fue un pequeño charco granate que se hallaba a unos centímetros de sus pies. Sin poder evitarlo, con el cuerpo tembloroso de deseo, se agachó casi al ras del piso y pasó su larga lengua por toda la superficie machada. Notando una satisfacción inigualable al sentir cómo el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, despertando en su trayecto a sus papilas gustativas.

Sonrió.

Y, en busca de una mayor cantidad de pistas sobre su paradero, reanudó su andar por el blanquecino pasillo sorteando los cuerpos que se interponían en su camino, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para encajar sus colmillos en el cuello de alguno de ellos, además de analizarles con rapidez. Hasta que dio con una puerta que le llevó hasta otro pasillo mucho más amplio y este a su vez derivaba en otros recintos repletos de computadoras y demás instrumentaría, pero sin ningún individuo vivo que pudiera explicarle qué es lo que había ocurrido. Cuando finalmente se topó con la que parecía la puerta principal, en ella se dibujaba un extraño símbolo parecido a un abanico redondeado, casi en su totalidad blanco y sólo con el borde superior color rojo.

La empujó con mucho cuidado notando lo fácil que se habría y salió al exterior siendo recibido por los fulgurantes rayos de sol, que en su piel quemaban como brazas ardientes y la iban consumiendo poco a poco.

Regresó rápidamente a la seguridad del edificio y buscó algo con qué cubrirse de los rayos de luz, probando con unas cuantas prendas que los cuerpos traían puestas, botas, gafas oscuras y una gorra. Así cuando volvió a salir, los haces de luz no hacían más que cosquillas bajo las prendas.

Afuera, un poco lejana, se erguía una imponente ciudad mientras que aquel lugar en el que se encontraba daba la apariencia por fuera de ser un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la misma, totalmente rodeado por maya y algunos aditamentos de seguridad más. Pero nada de eso representó problema para el pelinegro, ya que fácilmente rasgo la maya metálica y siguió su camino hacia la civilización. Encontrándose poco a poco con más y más personas hasta que finalmente se vio rodeado por ellos en una amplia calle.

[ . . . ]

* * *

¡Ohayo Minna! ¡Muffy a regresado a fanfiction! ( n w n)/ Hace ya mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada por aquí, que hasta he olvidado como funcionaba la página (; - /w/-) Pero después de pelearme un rato con el "Doc Manager" Al fin lo he conseguido. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aunque no tenga casi nada de información... jeje.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
